Free To Dream
by AeroCharm
Summary: It's so totally not a coincidence when she saw Naruko sporting the same pierced tongue the lead vocalist of 7 Chopstix, Naruto, has. NaruSaku. AU
1. Chapter 1

Sakura knew it was love at first sight. She looked up at the stage where _7 Chopstix_ was performing. _Yeah, that's right. You've been hit hard by cupid's arrow. What's worse is he's a rockstar and there's no way you can claim him as yours._ She thought and huffed. Still, it's free to dream right? _I, Sakura Haruno; age 16, fell in love with _7 Chopstix_'s vocalist. I fell in love with his voice, his face, and his confidence onstage. I, Sakura Haruno, fell in love. And I fell in love hard._

**.xxx.**

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off!"

Sakura helped the blonde-haired guy up to his feet and glares at the bullies. "You OK?" Sakura asked under her breath. She placed the boy's arm over her shoulders so that he could lean to her for support. The boy nodded, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach.

Sakura had heard from one of the boys in her class that there was a fight going on at the backyard of the school. With her usual sense of justice, she immediately rushed over to help the boy. She was too late when she arrived. A bunch of boys has already crowded unto the poor boy. They were already kicking him in the ribs. _Jeez, just because the guy has a girl's name they shouldn't mercilessly abuse him. Tch. Idiots._ Sakura thought angrily.

The bullies backed away but one remained in his place. "You shouldn't interfere, Haruno." The boy, who appears to be the leader, spoke in a deep and intimidating tone. Sakura glared at him. "Didn't your mothers teach you that violence can land you in jail? Hm?" She retorted as a matter of a fact. She was beginning to walk away with the battered up boy when the leader spoke once again. "Didn't your mother teach you that you should mind your own business?"

Sakura stopped abruptly and turned to face the owner of the voice. She was about to let go of the blonde boy clinging to her, but his grip tightened and he whispered "No, Saku-chan. It's not worth it." Sakura huffed and walked away.

"That's right, Haruno. Just walk away. Girls can't handle this kind of stuff." The pack leader called out. Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird without looking back and continued to walk away.

**.xxx.**

"You shouldn't do that, Saku-chan."

Sakura was disinfecting the scrape at Naruko's knee. She glanced up at the boy questioningly. "Do what?" The boy's voice were mixed with worry and relief. He looked away for a moment and spoke "Save me." He muttered. Sakura repressed a chuckle. "What're you talking about, Naruko-kun?" She placed a band aid at Naruko's knee. She smirked at it; proud of her work. "You shouldn't save me in situations like that, Sakura-chan. It's far too dangerous. "He glanced at his knee and murmured thanks at her. She stood up and took a sit beside him at the clinic's bed. She took a moment to take in his appearance.

This boy sitting beside her sported a swollen left cheek and a cut lip. But his main appearance is platinum blonde hair and thick framed 'nerd' glasses. She sighed.

"Saku-chan?" She was separated from her thought when Naruko called her name. She smiled up at him. "It's OK, Naruko-kun. They shouldn't beat you up like that." She stood up and ruffled his hair. "I'll be going now. Stay out of trouble." She warned sweetly and waved a goodbye to him as she left.

**.xxx.**

"Oh my god, forehead girl! Do you know what this is?"

Ino exclaimed loudly as she saw the poster posted at the bulletin board. "It's a poster." Sakura deadpanned. "Duh." She added. Ino rolled her eyes at her bestfriend's lack of enthusiasm.

"_7 Chopstix_ is going to have an encore concert here! In Konoha!" Ino flailed her arms everywhere and eyed the poster longingly. Now, its Sakura's turn to roll her eyes at her best friend but examined the poster as well. There were four boys at the poster. The raven-haired boy at left was holding his guitar and looks like he was glaring at it while strumming, the pale boy at middle was playing the drums, the silver boy at the right was playing the keyboard, and the blonde blue-eyed boy at the middle bottom was holding a microphone and was winking and letting his pierced tongue out.

Sakura could've sworn he saw this guy somewhere. _He looks familiar._

"Sakura! We should go see them! I made you listen to their song that one time at the music store and you went with me at that concert the last time!" Ino bounced up and down in front of her. Sakura scratched her chin and thought deeply. She looked at Ino, who's pleadingly eyes were filled with hope, and at the poster. She looked back at Ino, who now turned on the puppy dog eyes. That hit the spot. Ino knew her weakness and she nodded in defeat. She liked the song she heard, so it wouldn't exactly hurt to go to their concert, right? Even though she was going to see her one true love, in which she desperately tries to move on since she found out that there was no chance for to be the rockstar's girlfriend, perform she was slightly depressed.

Ino punched the air with an expression of victory. The blonde haired girl called Naruko over. _Now what?_ Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino but she waved it off. "Naruko, get us the tickets to this concert, OK? Two tickets." Ino pointed at the poster. Naruko glanced at the poster and looked back at Ino and Sakura. He grinned at them. "Are you going to the concert, Saku-chan?" Sakura nodded. "I'll get you your tickets tomorrow morning! Believe it!" Ino gave him the money and he rushed off eagerly.

They had started to walk to their lockers until "What was that all about, Piggy?" Sakura raised a questioning brow at her best friend. Ino stared at her in disbelief. "Didn't you know, Sakura?" Sakura raised her questioning brow even higher, if it was possible. "Didn't I know what?" Ino stopped abruptly, Sakura continued walking. She felt the warmth of her walking companion vanished. She glanced back.

"Naruko is the only one who could get concert tickets to the greatest concert bands, y'know."

Sakura suppressed her eye-rolling with her mouth forming an 'o'.

Leave it to Ino Yamanaka to over exaggerate things like this.

**.xxx.**

Sakura hates lunch break.

She hates it with a passion.

Since she and Ino has different lunch periods she was often left to eat her lunch on her own. The cafeteria was a wonderful place to eat, given the excuse that it was the central nervous system of the school, if you have your cliques with you. Something that she seems to lack. She refused to eat at the cafeteria in risk that she would be defined as a social pariah for sitting alone. Hence the fact that she is eating in the comfort of her own silence at the school's building rooftop.

Sure, she had to climb up 3 staircases to get there but it was worth it. Besides, she gets to exercise without actually exercising.

_I want a simple explanation_

_(For what I'm feeling inside)_

_I gotta find a way out_

_(Maybe there's a way out)_

Enjoying the comfort of her own presence and her homemade lunch, she heard a faint tune of a song she heard a few days ago at the music store.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're like any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

She raised a brow at the source of where the music was coming from. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked to where the music was coming from. The half eaten apple was still in her hand when she saw Naruko laying on his coat.

She placed a hand on her hip and examined his figure.

_OK, why didn't I notice Naruko has a lean build? And long legs and strong arms? _

Sakura saw a bunch of ramen cups scattered around him. She started to take in his features again, starting from his blonde head, his eyeglasses, his fox-like tattoo/scar/whisker/dimple thingy, his pink lips which are slightly open, his disheveled white polo and tie, his arms, his chest and his abs (Sakura wasn't quite sure if he has abs, but she could almost feel it. Woman's intuition; not to be taken lightly). Her gaze dropped at the skin which was being exposed between Naruko's polo and pants. Naruko's pants are dangerously low. Sakura could feel her face warming up and she shook her head to get rid of it.

She crouched down, examined his sleeping face and took a bite on her apple.

_He looks kind of familiar, don't you think?_

Distracting her from her thoughts, Naruko rubbed his eyes and sat up. Sakura froze; all thoughts wiped away, her mouth halfway from biting her apple. Naruko, sensing someone was boring holes in his head, looked at the source of the heated gaze. Naruko's eyes widened and jumped away.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They were both screaming, Sakura's undeniably loud screech mixed with Naruko's deeper scream echoed throughout the school.

**.xxx.**

"Were you watching me sleep, Saku-chan?"

Naruko, recovered from his shock, slurped his ramen. Sakura flushed at his question. "N-no way. I was just, uh, inve… investigating where the music was coming from." She lied. It wasn't technically a lie, it was half the truth. But he shouldn't know about that.

Naruko seemed to buy it and settled down his ramen cup and pulled out his iPod. "You mean this?" He held out his earphone to her and she took it. He scooted closer and they both leaned against the wall. The tune of _Thunder_ started playing. She looked at Naruko who was looking at her or somewhere, she doesn't know where since that damn glasses were blocking his eyes. Sakura waved her hand in front of his face just in case. Naruko chuckled. "I'm not blind, Saku-chan. Just near sighted." Sakura looked away and tittered embarrassingly.

"Y'know, if I were any other guy, I'd think watching people sleep are weird, Saku-chan," Sakura peeked at him from under her eyelashes and shifted uncomfortably. Naruko looked at her from under his glasses; she could feel his intense gaze at her. "But, I'm not any other guy," Naruko pointed at himself and continued "I think it's OK if you find people sleeping fascinating, Saku-chan." Then he grinned.

Sakura found herself dazed at the blinding grin Naruko gave her.

She looked away, cheeks reddening, and tucked a hair behind her ear. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious. "I feel like pocky." She searched inside her bag to distract her from unwanted thoughts. She felt the box of pocky under her hand and pulled it out of her bag; only to find that it was already empty. _Idiot. You already ate it at Kakashi-sensei's class._ She mentally slapped herself.

Sakura pouted. _Damn. Now, I'm gonna have to wait another week to get pocky since it's being sold out fast._

A box of strawberry pocky hovered in front of her face. She looked at Naruko who was grinning like he wasn't beaten up this morning. She looked at the box of pocky hesitantly and longingly. Naruko, noticing her hesitation, spoke up. "You can have it, Saku-chan. I'm full with my ramen, anyway." He patted his stomach for emphasis. She smiled a bright smile and muttered her thanks and began to ravage the strawberry pocky her tummy has been craving.

The tune of _Crush_ came on the earphones.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Feeling the fixed gaze Naruko gave her, she glanced at him; a pocky playfully dangling off her lips.

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

Sakura offered her newly acquired box of pocky to Naruko.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush_

Naruko turned silently to face her. Sakura felt that Naruko's gaze flickered from the pocky box to her lips then to her eyes.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

…_damn song._ Sakura angrily thought. Her breath hitched up. She returned Naruko's gaze steadily. He was all serious now. _If only I could peek under his glasses._ Sakura hoped. Her gaze dropped to Naruko's lips.

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent of Naruko went along the wind when she inhaled. He smelled like… noodles?

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

"Do you want some pocky, Naruko-kun?" she murmured, careful not to drop the pocky locked in her lips.

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

"Sure, Saku-chan." Naruko grinned.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

Naruko leaned forward. Towards her, not the pocky box.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

Naruko took the other end of the pocky that was locked in Sakura's lips to his.

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

Naruko locked his eyes to Sakura's. Green orbs widened in surprise. Sakura could feel his uneven breathing. He was so close to her and she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

Naruko bit on the pocky and said pocky broke. He moved away from Sakura and leaned against the wall, munching on his pocky.

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. _What was that?_ On cue, the bell rang. They shuffled for their things. Sakura stood up and so did Naruko. He was still grinning at her. Sakura raised her brow at him. "So, Saku-chan, how do you like your pocky? Chocolate or strawberry?" Naruko casually placed his arm around Sakura's shoulders and walked towards the exit door. Sakura, startled at Naruko's sudden movements, looked up at him. "I think, I like strawberry more." She replied with an equally dazzling grin of hers to Naruko.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** Chapter is up! This we'll be three-shot. The next chapter will be posted later or tomorrow. Depends if I finish it.**

**I forgot to do the disclaimer at the last chapter, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song.**

Naruko gave them their tickets. Ino gawked at the two tickets Naruko handed them. "V-VIP tickets? But I ordered regular ones." It's not that she wasn't grateful, she was, really. But how did Naruko get his hands on VIP tickets to the biggest breakout band of the year? "But it was already sold out, Yamanaka-san. This was the only one I could get." Naruko scratched the back of his head looking confused. "This must've cost a fortune. Did you steal it?" Ino closed the space between them and glared. Naruko backed away and raised his hands in a defensive position. "N-no, Yamanaka-san." Ino shrugged and walked away. "Oh, well. Thanks anyway."

**.xxx.**

Sakura fetched Ino at her house and drove to where the concert was being held. Sakura was containing her excitement while Ino was jumping up and down. Both dressed in the lightest clothing in preparation of the oncoming heat wave at the concert. Sakura wore a yellow tank top, brown shorts and Nike shoes. She wore her hair in a ponytail. Ino, on the other hand, sported a loose grey tank top, white shorts, Addidas shoes and her usual hairstyle.

Ino showed their tickets and went inside. The VIP section, so it seems, is located near the stage. It was cramped and hot but they managed to squeeze in. _7 Chopstix_ started with the vocalist's introduction.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here! This is our 3rd month in the music industry. Thank you for the warm welcome you're giving us Konoha!" The crowd screamed. The vocalist spoke once again, "That's Sasuke over there with the bass guitar." He pointed to the raven haired guy who nodded in acknowledgement. "Handling the drums is Sai." He pointed at the pale person behind the drumset. Sai gave a drum roll and tapped the cymbals. "Kakashi's on the keyboard." He pointed at the masked silver haired man behind the keyboard who raised his hands and bowed. "And I'm Naruto!" He pointed at himself and chuckled. "We're _7 Chopstix!_" The crowd screamed and applauded.

"Konoha asked for an encore and you're getting it now! Let's rock!

And the crowd goes wild.

**.xxx.**

Halfway through the concert, _7 Chopstix_ has already played 7 songs. Now, the concert was coming to a close.

"You still alive, Konoha?" Naruto asked through his microphone. The throng of people replied with eager yells. "Good! Here's our last song."

A strum of the guitar and a familiar beat caught Sakura's attention. "Oh my god, Forehead! It's your favorite song! How cool is that?!" Ino tugged her arm, screaming and still full of energy despite the burning heat.

"_Today is a winding road_

_It's taken me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

_I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_(I tried to look in your eyes)"_

Sakura's heartbeat stopped. She swore she saw Naruto's gaze flickered to her for a moment. But it was just too hard to believe it._ Must be my imagination._ With that, she brushed off the silly thought.

"_I want a simple explanation_

_(For what I'm feeling inside)_

_I gotta find a way out_

_(Maybe there's a way out)"_

Sakura thought that it was a déjà vu to be hearing this song performed. She recently heard this song last Thursday. Her mind made a rewind to when he was examining Naruko. _Naruko,_ she thought,_ thank you for today._ She smiled to herself.

"_You're voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, _

_and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder"_

The crowd was waving their cellphones and other lights to the melody. Sakura hummed to herself and began to sway.

"_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_

_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)"_

Sakura somehow felt Naruto's passion, like he was pouring all his feelings to this one lone song.

"_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside_

_(Just to see if I can breathe)_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out"_

Sakura opened her eyes and glanced at the vocalist. She was surprised to see he was looking back at her. She closed her eyes again. _Maybe I was just dreaming._ She deeply inhaled the stench of sweat and body odour and opened her eyes.

"_You're voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, _

_And I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder"_

He was still looking at her amusedly. She shook her head and closed her eyes one last time. This time he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed, completely engulfed in his musical trance.

"_Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think I'll make it out_

_But you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain"_

There was a pause. The whole place was silent. Naruto opened his eyes. Blue orbs filled with mixed emotions. He quietly started singing.

"_Today is a winding road,_

_It's taken me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa…_

_You're voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, _

_And I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder,_

_And I said_

_You're voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring_

_On the pain_

_And listen to the thunder"_

Sakura felt that in some way that song was sung for her.

**.xxx.**

"Forehead, _7 Chopstix_ is so intense!" Ino leaned against the lockers, reminiscing about the concert last Friday. "I agree, piggy." Sakura took her books unto her arms and sighed.

"Well, I gotta go. Asuma-sensei's gonna have my head if I don't get to class before the bell." Ino strolled away from her to the direction of her class. Sakura huffed and began to saunter off the opposite direction where Ino walked off.

"Saku-chan!"

She looked back to see Naruko running towards her waving enthusiastically. She beamed at him. "Wait for m—phhhh…h." A boy in front of Naruko casually stuck out his foot causing Naruko to tumble towards her. Sakura immediately rushed towards the bruised boy.

"Oh my god, Naruko-kun. Can you stand up?" Sakura crouched in front of him to lend him a hand. Naruko stood up and brushed of dirt from his uniform. Then he beamed at her. "I'm alright, Saku-chan." Sakura was impressed that nothing can bring this bright and hyperactive boy in front of her down. The blonde boy scratched the back of his head and muttered a 'sorry about that'. Sakura chuckled, Naruko noticed this and they both laughed. Wiping a tear in her eye, she smiled and examined him just in case he was hurt. She saw the small scrape at his right hand. "Naruko, you're hurt." She exclaimed with worry and pointed at his hand. "We should get you to the infirmary." Naruko quickly spoke "Oh, this? I must've got this when I tripped." He raised his hand in front of his face and scrutinized it and the scrape. "I'll just lick it."

Naruko licked the scrape.

Sakura looked at him like he was a lunatic but she was too distracted. She noticed the round metal pierced in his tongue. What seemed like a split second in reality seems like a full 5 minutes in her mind. _No. It couldn't be. Naruko can't be Naruto of 7 Chopstix._ _Can it?_ Her mind appears to be questioning her way of thinking. _Nah, it couldn't be. Naruko, the Clumsy Idiot of Konoha High, can't be the Naruto, the lead vocalist of 7 Chopstix._ She's certain that by now, she's beet red.

"Ew, it tastes like metal. Blech!" Naruko pretended to spit out the blood he had tasted alongside with the hundred of bacteria.

Sakura continued to stare at him like he was some fancy doll at the toy store.

"Something wrong, Saku-chan?" Naruko called out, effectively pulling her out of her thoughts. She shook her head furiously. Naruko raised a brow at her and shrugged. He made small talk, "So, how' was the band's performance yesterday?" and folded his arms behind his head and leaned his body backward a bit.

"Ah…"

"Was it good?"

"Yes, yes, totally. It was amazing. Thanks for the VIP tickets, by the way." _What's wrong with you, Sakura? You can't even look him in the eyes. Relax, it's just Naruko._ She said to herself inwardly. But something inside her feels like he's asking about _his_ concert.

Naruko remained silent.

"Ah… um… I enjoyed it. It's like Naruto was singing that last song for me." She spoke again but this time faster. _Oh my god, Sakura. Keep calm. Fuck, why are you sweating? And don't babble, dammit!_

"That song was for you, Sakura."

Naruko stopped and looked at her under the protection of his glasses.

"W-what?" _A moment ago, you were speaking fast now you're stumbling over your words. What is wrong with you exactly?_ Her inner conscience questioned her. _How 'bout you try standing in front of a suspected rockstar-in-disguise telling you that he sung that song just for you, hm? Let's see who doesn't breakdown._ Sakura hissed inwardly.

On cue, the bell rang.

"C'mon, Saku-chan! We'll be late for class!" Naruko beamed at her, grabbed her wrist and ran straight to their first period with Kakashi-sensei.

**.xxx.**

As Sakura went home, she studied the huge _7 Chopstix_ poster posted at wall along the streets. She scrutinized Naruto's expression on the poster. Naruto was teasing her with his tongue stuck out and his hands stuffed in his pants. _Why am I jumping to conclusions? Anybody could have a pierced tongue._

She felt something warm flow out of her nose. She touched the warm substance with her fingers. _Shit! Shit! Nosebleed! Fuck._ Her hands fumbled inside her bag for a tissue and wiped away the blood. She pulled out another fresh tissue and pressed it on her nose and tipped her head back slightly. _Damn heat_.

Sakura walked home muttering obscenities.

This was just not her day.

**.xxx.**

Sakura decided that she didn't hate lunch anymore.

Now that she has a lunch companion, she felt at ease. But she could always notice her cheeks warming up with faintest skin contact with Naruko. She inhaled deeply to calm herself and took a bite of her sandwich/burger.

"You got a little something there, Saku-chan."

She looked at Naruko with a raised brow. On the other hand, Naruko brushed his thumb at the side of her cheeks and pressed it to his lips and licked it. Sakura, wide-eyed, looked away embarrassingly.

"You're so cute, Saku-chan." Naruko giggled and slurped his ramen.

At this, Sakura turned even redder. She bowed her head so that it would touch her knees which were folded against her chest. When she felt that her face cooled down, she lifted her head. She saw a _7 Chopstix_ backstage pass hovering in front of her. She glanced up at Naruko who was slurping his 4th bowl cup of ramen. She took the ticket and waved it in front of him.

"What's this?" Sakura raised a brow at her lunch companion. "A backstage pass to a _7 Chopstix_ concert." He muttered as a matter of a factly. "But I didn't order one. And isn't the band leaving already?" She examined the ticket to see if it was legit. "I heard Yamanaka-san talking about how _7 Chopstix_ sang your favorite song and how you kept sighing dreamily when the concert ended, so I thought I'd get you another one." Naruko grinned at her and added "It seems to me that _7 Chopstix_ is staying for another concert. How awesome is that?" He beamed.

"Plus, I have something to tell you after the concert," Naruko gather his ramen cups and stood up "So, see you there, OK, Saku-chan?" Sakura nodded dumbfounded. "I gotta go, now." Naruko scampered away and tripped, he stood up and looked at her embarrassed and waved a goodbye and walked away again.

_Don't get your hopes up, Sakura._

Sakura, after a moment, gathered her belongings and left the rooftop.

**.xxx.**

"Did you hear that, Karin? Looks like that dobe has a crush on pinky."

"I heard what they were talking about. I'm not deaf. Idiot."

"S-sorry, Karin."

"…"

"So, how're we gonna get the ticket away from, Pinky?"

"Don't worry , Tayuya, I know how. "

**Oooh, Karin and Tayuya are bad. Hmph.**

**Songs I've used on Chapter 1:**

**Thunder – Boys Like Girls**

**Crush – David Archuleta**

**Songs I've used on Chapter 2:**

**Thunder – Boys Like Girls**

**I'd really like it if someone reviewed the story. I could really use a pick-me-up right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Sakura asked Ino if she could come with her to the _7 Chopstix_ but she said "Sorry, I can't go with you, forehead girl. I have to help around the flower shop to get back my allowance."

And in the end, she was walking alone to the concert. _I didn't even catch a glimpse of sleep last night. _Sigh._ What would Naruko say to me anyway?_ Just about when she was about to launch into one of her over the edge theories, a voice called out to her.

"Oi, Haruno-chan! Is that you?"

Sakura looked back to see two girls slowly coming up to her. "Er, hey, Karin. Tayuya." She sweat dropped. They're not exactly friends, more like acquaintances. They wouldn't talk to each other unless it was totally necessary.

"Where are you headed?" Karin asked, nudging her glasses upwards. "I'm, uh, headed to the concert." Sakura didn't have a very good feeling about this. "Oh, what a coincidence! We're going there too!" Tayuya clapped her hands. Sakura suppressed to roll her eyes and smiled at them innocently. "Ah."

"But you see we have a problem." Tayuya added.

"…"

"We're lacking one ticket."

Sakura shrugged.

"And we need your help." Karin smirked at her.

"I don't see why you need my help. So, I'm not offering it." Sakura turned her back on them and begin to walk away.

She felt a sharp pain behind her neck and she blacked out.

**.xxx.**

Sakura woke up at the faint scent of garbage.

She was leaning against a wall of an alley. Her head hurts and tail bone feels numb. She was sore all over. _All this for one measly backstage pass._ It was dark, dirty and it reeked. She looked at herself and disapproved. She couldn't go to the concert like this. Heck, she couldn't go to Naruko looking and smelling like this.

So, she went home.

**.xxx.**

Her muscles were aching when she woke up the next morning. Also, every time she tried to move the world would spin around and she ended going back to bed. Her grazed knees didn't help either, the scars were stinging her and it did not look good.

She missed one day of school.

She woke up around 9 in the evening, she examined her phone.

_19 New Messages_

She groaned and went back to sleep.

**.xxx.**

She trudged to her locker like a troll. Ino caught up to her and followed her to her locker. "Sakura, what happened? I sent you, like, 17 messages," Ino blabbered on. "19 actually." Sakura corrected. "Yeah, whatever. I sent you 19 messages, and 8 phone calls all redirected to voice mail. I called your mom, she said you were sick and that you had weird bruises. So, I sent you flowers! Didn't you receive them?" Ino paused to look at her, taking her notebooks away from her locker and tucking it under her arm. "I received them, Ino. But I'm not dead." Sakura waved her hand in front of her face to show Ino that she was real, just not that alive. Ino examined her. Beginning from her bed head, to her eyebags, to her ruffled uniform, her scratch filled hands, to the band aids on her knees.

Ino pouted.

Sakura could tell she was really upset. She patted Ino's shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't return any of your calls and messages, Ino. I was just so… tired." Ino huffed in return and muttered an 'it's OK, I'm glad you're alright anyway.' "What's more was Naruko kept pestering me about you. I mean, I didn't think you were that close to that guy for him to worry about you so much," Sakura froze "Anyway, see you around! Gotta get to class." Ino bounced away from her. "We're not done yet, though! I'm still going to ask what was going on."

_Naruko worried about me? I didn't think we were that close either._

"Sakura." She whizzed around to see Naruko.

"N-Naruko! I'm sorry I couldn't go to the conce—" Naruko clutched her wrist to examine the graze at her hand. She tried to pull away but his grip tightened. "What happened to your hands and legs, Sakura?" She winced inwardly. He wasn't calling her 'Saku-chan' anymore.

"I, uh, fell down the really bad and I couldn't go to the concert. I was sore all over. I'm sorry." She fibbed. _Well, at least part of it was true._ She sighed heavily.

Naruko's gaze was intensely settled at the graze in Sakura's hand. She shied away and tried to shrink away.

A warm tongue licking her hand caught her attention and her eyes snapped back to his. She could clearly see his eyes now, given that his glasses were lowered. He licked his lips, "I was really sad when you didn't come, Saku-chan." A devilish glint was playing on Naruko/Naruto's sky blue orbs.

_NO FUCKING WAY. _

Sakura's face burned up.

"Oi, Naruko! You know where to get those VIP tickets and backstage passes to _7 Chopstix_ concerts, right?" Karin hollered from behind Sakura. "Go get us some, would ya?"

Sakura swore she heard a small vein pop from Naruko/Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up! Another live will be held right now!" Karin and Tayuya were taken aback with Naruko's change of personality. One thought passed through their minds.

_Is Naruko bipolar?_

"Get everyone to go to the auditorium. I swear you don't wanna miss this!" He screamed at the two stunned girls. Instead, they just nodded and complied.

Naruko/Naruto wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and ushered off to the direction of the auditorium. He calmly stated to her, "The songs I sung at the last concert were all dedicated for you, Sakura." Sakura looked up at him. "I'm gonna teach them a lesson." And his grip tightened on Sakura's shoulder.

_My nose feels like it's gonna have nosebleed again._

**.xxx.**

"What is going on here?"

"_7 Chopstix_ is going to have a live performance here?"

"Impossible!"

"Maybe Naruko's going to cross dress again."

"This is lame!"

Suddenly, the spotlights were all focused onstage. The students heard the quiet footsteps of blond-haired awkard looking boy. He spoke to the microphone nervously.

"I… ahhh… um t-thank you… because… um…" He started stuttering and fidgeted under the warm and steady spotlight directed at him. He squinted.

"Boo!"

"Dance or something!"

"Sing!"

"Get down from there!"

"You suck!"

"Thank you for coming to see my performance today." He started again, more confidently. Although, no one was listening to him, he resorted to a much lesser politeness approach.

"Yo! It's freaking noisy here!" He shouted at the microphone which in turn reverberated off the wall of the gym. "I'm trying to speak here! Say fucking hello!" He said with a grin. Now, that caught all the attention of the students.

"What's with Naruko?"

"At first, I was too lazy to care about you guys 'cause you're not worth my time," He voiced off annoyingly. He shook his head and the formerly sleek looking hairstyle he sported awhile ago was now looking unkempt but it suited his personality right now. "Heck, I didn't care if you guys had beaten me up." He shrugged. "But you guys did something really fucking mean," He shrugged off his coat uniform, revealing a black and white shirt. "And that made me mad. So now," He continued and removed his glasses. The crowd gasped.

"Stop fucking calling me Naruko!" He screamed but still remaining his composure.

"I-Is that Naruto?"

"Oh my god, where did the other band members come from?"

"They just appeared from behind the curtains."

"N-Naruto, I'm your number one fan." Karin called out to him from the side of the stage, all moony-eyed. Naruto looked at her and grinned, "Thank you." Karin instantly blushed. "But I really don't like you at all." Naruto still grinned at her.

**.xxx.**

_Wow. That's just amazing. _

Sakura, who was watching from behind the curtains, watched Naruto from his announcement to his performance. _In the blink of an eye, he turned Konoha High's auditorium into a full blown 7 Chopstix live concert._ Sakura was impressed. She couldn't deny that.

"_Guess this means you're sorry__  
__You're standing at my door__  
__Guess this means you take back__  
__What you said before__  
__Like how much you wanted anyone but me__  
__Said you'd never come back__  
__But here you are again"_

"I can't hear you, Konoha! Sing with me!" Naruto stuck out his microphone and the crowd sung along.

"_'Cause we belong together now, yeah__  
__Forever united here somehow, yeah__  
__You got a piece of me and honestly__  
__My life would suck without you"__  
_

Sakura began to be teary eyed. _Is this song for me too?_ She sighed. She felt happy. Like floating-in-cloud-nine-happy. _I'm really touched_.

"_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye__  
__Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight__  
__I know that I've got issues__  
__But you're pretty messed up too__  
__Either way I found out I'm nothing without you"_

The crowd was jumping up and down singing along.

"_'Cause we belong together now, yeah__  
__Forever united here somehow, yeah__  
__You got a piece of me and honestly__  
__My life would suck without you"_

The tune mellowed out and Naruto began singing quietly.

"_Being with you is so dysfunctional__  
__I really shouldn't miss you__  
__But I can't let you go__  
__Oh yeah__  
_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah__  
__Forever united here somehow, yeah__  
__You got a piece of me and honestly__  
__My life would suck without you___

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah__  
__Forever united here somehow, yeah__  
__You got a piece of me and honestly__  
__My life would suck without you"_

The song slowly comes to an end.

Naruto turned his back to the audience and looked at her. "Sakura, come here. I've wanted to tell you something." Naruto stretched his hand out to her and she took it without hesitation.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He lightly held on to Sakura's hand but not light enough for her to slip away.

Her gaze was focused on him. It feels like as if she were alone with him, not in an auditorium full of raging fans. He's grinning his trademark grin and she smiled at him.

Then something magical happened.

Naruto's lips pressed lightly over hers. She smiled against his lips and muttered a yes. It's his turn to smile against her lips; he pulled her closer to him. An arm was wrapped around her waist and a hand was tangled in her pink hair. Sakura draped her arms to his neck, her hand playing with his yellow hair.

Warm tears flowed away from her eyes. Tears of joy she guessed. She was too happy to comprehend.

Tingles climbed everywhere from her toes to her head, she could see fireworks even when her eyes are closed. _That's magic, Sakura._ Sakura chuckled. They broke off away from each other for air.

_She tastes like that strawberry pocky. She smells like watermelon or bubblegum._

"Sakura, just so you know. You had me when you flipped the finger to the guy that had beaten me up."

_He tastes like oranges and ramen. He smells like something citrus-y._

"You had me when you were listening to _Crush_."

**Fin.**

**FINISHED! It was short, I know. It was supposed to be a one shot and drabble-ish, but it somehow expanded. Oh, well.**

Song:

**My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson or Glee**


End file.
